My Baby Brother
by supergleek10
Summary: This is the story about when Cooper is left to raise his brother Blaine when he is eight years old. Short summary more inside. Disclaimer- I own nothing.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, none of it is mine. **

**All mistakes are mine.**

**So this is a story about Cooper and Blaine, this is a story about the events that will lead up to another story with Cooper and Blaine, that won't come until way later, but this is how its leads up to the other one. This story is rated T, but the next one will be rated M. Also I'm going on the fact that I made up that Cooper is eight years older than Blaine. **

Age seven was a hard year for me. Growing up before that I had my mom, Valerie and her older sister Laurel. They never left my side, ever they spoiled me rotten. They always gave me there undivided attention, and I loved every minute of it. Mommy and Auntie Laurel always made up for daddy never being around, he always seemed mad when I was around, like he hated me. Mommy always told me to ignore him and I was more than happy to. My daddy was always away on working trips. Mommy usual never went and daddy was never home. That's how it was until Auntie Laurel died, something about mommy changed. She never smiled and she always yelled at me when I called her mommy, saying I was too old for that. Daddy stayed home longer in-between his trips to stay with mommy. She started acting more like daddy all the time. This happened for two months, and I had lost Auntie Laurel and mommy, now everybody paid no attention to me. I started taking mommy's advice about ignoring daddy and started using it for mommy to, which made me really sad.

One day mommy and daddy sat me down and told me that I was getting a baby brother. I asked them what that meat and they told me that it was going to be my job to look after him. After that everything was becoming clear to me that it really was going to me be looking after him. They set up his room right next to mine and then they started putting some baby things in my room. When I turned eight, nobody told me happy birthday and it made me really sad, but mommy told me that I'm not allowed to be sad, especially now that I was going to be in charge of a baby. One week later daddy was driving me and mommy to the hospital; they told me that it was time to meet my baby brother.

They made me stay in the room which mommy gave birth and it was the single scariest thing I've ever seen and heard. Then I heard mommy stop screaming and a baby start crying. It was a small cry, but I knew that I loved that baby already and I haven't even seen him yet. The nurses and doctor took him away before I could see him. As soon as the nurses left mommy and daddy pulled me over to them.

"Cooper, that baby they took away is your brother and he doesn't have a name and since you will be the one taking care of him you will need to name him." I looked into my daddy's eyes and saw no warmth only the cold expression he always used for me. I look at mommy and see the same thing in her eyes. That was when I relived that they didn't love my baby brother and they didn't love me.

"We decided that you can name him because you will the one taking care of him. Also as soon as we get out of here and get you and your brother home, we will be leaving and we don't know when we will be coming back. We have everything taken care of so that all you have to do is use the money we give you to take care of your brother and yourself. Like the food and diapers and toys and school stuff, you will figure it out as you go." My mother finished saying this when the nurse brought in my brother in a crib. They were talking about the birth certificate which was now sitting of mother's bedside table. It's funny to me that just about ten minutes ago I was calling her mommy, when she didn't deserve that name, neither did my father. The nurse left again.

"Cooper, that's him go name him the nurse will be back soon again and wants the birth certificate." My mom told me without even looking at me.

"Mom, are you going to hold him?" My mom sighed.

"Cooper, no I'm not going to hold him. You can hold him if you want, actually it's better if you start now." She didn't even look at me.

I went over to where my brother was in his make shift crib. He was the most beautiful baby boy I've even seen. He had a slight tan to him, with a tiny mouth and high cheek bones, with the most adorable brown curls on his small head. I opened his eyes at that moment and I saw that they were hazel. The next thing I did was picked him up and cradled him into my arms. I raped on tiny curl around, or more liked I tried to, it was too small to even fix on my finger. Blaine wrinkled his nose. Blaine that's it that is his name, Blaine.

"Mom, I figured out what I want to name him." My mom just nodded. "His name is Blaine, Blaine Everett Anderson. That's his name." I didn't even look up at my parents all I was paying attention to my baby brother.


	2. Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

**This story is going to skip time with Cooper taking care of Blaine**

**If you review I will give you a preview of the next chapter. **

It was only four days later that they let Blaine and mom out of the hospital. They never held Blaine the entire time they were in the hospital. Dad went and got the car seat for Blaine, but put it on the bed and walked away. They wouldn't even pick up Blaine to put him in the car seat, I had to. This didn't bother me. I loved having Blaine all to myself. Dad carried Blaine out and they made themselves look like the loving parents they are supposed to be. As soon as we got in the car they drooped the act.

"Cooper, we had a friend of ours drop of directions and everything you will need to know about taking care of a baby. And be grateful that we even did that." They didn't even turn to look at me or Blaine in the backseat. Blaine was sound asleep in his car seat. I know that being home is going to be hard, I've never stayed home alone, let alone with a baby. Also the past four days the nurses have been feeding and changing Blaine. The only thing I've done is hold him.

We get to the house and dad puts the car in park. "Son, take good care of your brother, we will call in every once and a while to see how things are going. Now get out of the car and take your brother with you." I do as I'm told not wanting to make him mad. By the time I get to the door with Blaine, our parents are long gone. I don't know when they are going to return or even if they are going to return.

Blaine is still sleeping so I put the car seat down, not wanting to take Blaine out in case he wakes up. I walk into the kitchen and find multiply papers waiting for me with my name on it. When mom said it was everything you needed to know about taking care of a baby, she meant everything. It was like when someone else was raising their baby they wrote out these notes to help other people raise a baby. They gave me a website to go for more information.

I check on Blaine and find that he is still asleep. I go upstairs to Blaine's room; at least they put together a room for him. I start going through his things and everything has directions on how to use it. I just finish going through Blaine's room, when I hear a high pitch cry coming from down stairs. I run to see Blaine wiggling around in the car seat and remember the portable basinet. Before we left the hospital they told mom and dad that Blaine would need to eat about every three hours and it was time for Blaine to eat again. I want to find the basinet so I can bring Blaine into the kitchen while I make him a bottle. In the room I also see a boppy that will help support Blaine's head. I run down stairs and drop the bobby down on the couch. I unbuckle Blaine from and very careful of this head and put him in the basinet and bring him in the kitchen. I'm trying to find the directions for making a bottle, but Blaine's crying is getting higher and more urgent for his hunger to go away. I just forget about the directions and wing how many scoops of formula and water. It looks somewhat like what the formula is meant to look like, I'm just so desperate for Blaine to stop crying that it will have to do.

I walk into the living room put the bobby under my right arm and pick of Blaine and settle him into the crook of my right arm. The second the nipple of the bottle is at his mouth he is sucking, so hard that he might choke.

"Wow, Blaine you have to slow down, buddy you don't want to choke." I cooed down at him. Blaine starts falling asleep after half of the bottle is finished. I propped Blaine up over my shoulder to burp him. It only takes a couple of pats before he spits up down my shirt. Oh I forgot a burp cloth. I pick up Blaine and put him in the basinet make my way into the kitchen to at dump the bottle and find the directions for the real formula and make a new one for tonight when he need to eat. Just as it's done a piercing cry breaks into the air it was going to be a long night.

**Review = Preview**


	3. Sick Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

The next two months have passed since Blaine was born and it has been killer on me. I've barely slept. I feel like I've aged by about ten years. I love Blaine and I wouldn't give him up for anything. Just some days I wish someone would babysit for one or two days. I need sleep. Even when Blaine is asleep I'm up doing something for Blaine.

Blaine is now two month old and he is getting cuter by the day. He now is making cooing noises and always has his eyes on fans. I have been able to stay in the house all the time with Blaine but its August and I start school in less than a month and I really need to go school shopping. I'm only going into the fourth grade, I can't go out in public with a baby and no parents, and what am I going to do. Mom and dad have left me with a list of contacts, if I ever need something. I haven't needed someone before, so I don't know how they will act if I call them. I don't want to call anyone, but I don't have a choice.

I make my way into the kitchen and walk over to the phone, next to the phone is the laptop and the charger for the baby monitor. Right now the monitor is clipped onto my belt. Blaine is upstairs taking a nap right now. I see a chat that was up from the last time I talked to my parents. It was about getting Blaine diapers and formula. They gave me there credit card information to buy all of Blaine's things and food to be delivered to the house. I wonder if they will let me do that for the things I need.

_Cooper: Hey mom and dad it's Cooper, I need some new things for school and I can't take out Blaine. Can I use your credit card online for my things?_

I hope that they reply fast and I don't have to worry. I stare at the computer for five minutes before I hear Blaine start crying. I run upstairs and find Blaine screaming. "Oh Blaine what's wrong?" I coo to him, that usually makes him stop crying when I talk to him, but he just goes right on screaming. I walk over to the crib and pick him up. I start rocking Blaine in my arms.

"Hey little buddy what's wrong. I kiss his forehead." Blaine skin is really hot and he is sweeting. "Oh Blaine are you sick." I go through the draw in his dresser that has all things that you need for a sick baby. I start rocking Blaine a little faster because he is screaming in my ear and I need him to calm down. "You're ok Blaine." He just screams louder as I dig through the draw, finally I find the thermometer. I walk Blaine and I over to the rocking chair and sit down. I'm trying to read the directions on how to use it, but I have a growing headache with all the screaming Blaine is doing. "Sh Blaine, please." I know that begging Blaine to stop crying won't do anything, I've tried too many times and it never works. I start rocking in the chair along with the rocking in my arm.

When I get the package open for the thermometer it shows to place it on the babies' forehead. I throw the garbage on the floor and Blaine throws up all over me. "Oh Blaine that is so gross." I hold Blaine away from me but the just keeps screaming. "Blaine stop screaming." I take Blaine over to his crib and lay him back down. I run to my room to change my shirt and then run back to Blaine. I find that he has thrown up again. I take all of Blaine burp rags out of the draw and put them on me so that I can pick up Blaine. I sit down in the rocking chair, but make sure that it doesn't move. I put the thermometer on his head and wait to hear a beep, when it does it tells me that Blaine has a 100.8 fever.

"Oh you poor baby, let's get you out of these hot clothes." I take Blaine over to the changing table and strip him out of his clothes and change his diaper. I don't ever bother to put him back in clothes because he is so hot. "I wonder how you got this sick, you have never left the house and its summer, it's not like we have cold weather. Blaine you better not get sick on me during the winter." Blaine just looks up at me and does a small coo. "Oh you think you're so cute by giving me that cooing noise." Blaine does it again. "Ok maybe you are cute."

Blaine starts closing his eyes and I need him to go to sleep so I start singing.

_**Rock-a-by baby on the tree top**_

_**When the wind blows the cradle will rock**_

_**And down will come Blaine**_

_**Cradle and all**_

Blaine drifts off to sleep while I sing to his. I kiss the top of his head. "I love you baby brother." I walk to put him in the crib, but there still is throw up on his blankets and sheets so I carry him down stairs to get the basest.

I take Blaine down into the kitchen, that's the place in our house that we are in the most we even have a TV so that we don't have to go into the living room for anything, until Blaine can walk. I see the computer has a message.

_Parents: You are not to use that credit card; you are not going to school. We know a teacher who will come to the house and give you all the information. Do not bother us again. _

"Oh look Blaine we will never get a break from each other. That's ok I still love you even though, you make me lose sleep every night. Hurry up and start sleeping through the night." Blaine starts making a sucking motion with his lips as an answer.

**Review = Preview **


	4. My Birthday

**I know these chapters aren't long, but it's just not coming out longer, so I'm sorry about that. **

As mommy and daddy driest promised they have a teacher bring me my school work. What she does is drop off a week's work on Sunday and picks it all up on Saturday. I barely ever finish my work, by Saturday; Blaine is always keeping me distracted. We have been stuck in this house for three month. Today is my ninth birthday and as always I wake up to Blaine's crying, the only difference is that I have tears mixing with his.

It's been so hard being with Blaine all of the time and never seeing my friends. Today epically is hard it's Thursday and none of my work is done. I try not to cry because mommy and daddy told me never to cry in front of people and I normally don't listen to them, but I don't want Blaine to see my cry even if he is just a baby. I want Blaine to look up to me like I'm his hero.

Blaine stops crying as he sees me cry. His tears dry up and he just stares at me. "I know buddy. I hate cry, but it's so hard now that I only have you." I take him over and sit in the rocking chair. "I hate mom and dad for leaving me and you alone. I don't even know what I'm doing. All I want to do is ride bikes with my friends because of you I can't. I'm sorry buddy I don't mean that I love you it's just that I wish mom and dad are taking care of you and not me. I just hate them so much and I can't do anything about it. They are paying people off." I smile down at my little brother. "Blaniers I will make sure you never go what I'm going through. You need to be a kid like I need to be. Oh god I sound so old." I huff out a sigh and look down at Blaine. His nose is scrunching up. "I know you will hate this, but I hope you never stop scrunching up your nose, it's too cute." I lean down and kiss his nose. "Now let's get your diaper changed before you start screaming.

I get up and walk Blaine over to the changing table. I lay him down and start getting his clothes out for the day. When I bring his outfit back to his changing table he has the baby powder in his mouth. "No Blaniers you can't eat that it's bad for you." I pull away the powder and put it out of his reach. Blaine makes a noise at me, but it is cut short when Blaine puts his thumb in his mouth. "Aww Blaniers, too cute, you're a thumb suck. I would say don't let mom and dad see that but there're never home so it doesn't matter." I huff out; wow I'm starting to turn into a girl with all this huffing. I shudder at the thought. "Good thing you're a boy the last thing I would need is girl coodies. Blaine just makes a gurgling sound at me. "I can't wait until you talk so I actually know what you need."

For the rest of the day Blaine keeps quiet as he sucks his thumb. It allows me to get most of my school work done. This sucking of the thumb seems to work in both of our favors; although this is the last thing I want to be doing on my birthday. Blaine's crying brings me out of my thoughts. I walk over to him to see what is going on and he is crying because he is hitting himself in the head with his thumb trying to get it back in his mouth. I roll my eyes at him; I guess this is better than school work.

**Review = Preview**


	5. Something New

**4 months old**

It's been a month since my birthday and I find that since my break down I have one every morning when I have to get Blaine out of his crib. Things are still the same and I hate it, although I can never find it in myself to hate Blaine. With my break downs everyday my school work is getting worse and worse and I don't understand anything about it. I tried to ask the teacher, but she ignored me like I didn't say anything.

It's Saturday and I'm now just starting my school work for this week. I try reading the word but they all are starting to look the same and all I want to do is go to bed. I sitting on the floor next to Blaine and he is looking at all the toys that are laid out around him. At least mom and dad bought him toys.

I turn back to my homework and try to actually read the question. I hear Blaine start making a cooeing noise and I peak at him from the corner of my eye. My eyes widen when I see that Blaine is now has a toy in his hands that was just lying on the floor not even minutes before.

"You're never going to stop amazing me are you?" I ask aloud and I get a smile from Blaine and I guess I have my answer.

"Oh you think you so cute, don't you?" I coo at him, letting my homework be, it's not like it's important. The only thing that is really important is Blaine. Blaine giggles at me and I take his toy from his hand and start shaking it above his head. Blaine stops smiling and just stares at the toy, like he is actually thinking about how he could get the toy back and maybe he is, at this point it wouldn't surprise me.

Blaine starts reaching up his arm trying to get the toy back to him and then an idea comes to me. I put Blaine's toy on the side of him, seeing what he would do. He keeps trying to grab it, but it doesn't work. He is starting to look annoyed and I can't help but laugh at how cute he is.

I start shaking the toy again and Blaine looks back up at me, like he is asking what he should do. "Roll Blaine, you can do it." I tell him with a smile, knowing that I want to do something if I'm going to get complimented. Blaine starts tipping onto his left side, still looking at me. "Yes Blaine you can do it. Keep going." I keep telling him seeing that he is almost on his side, before he falls backwards onto his back.

"That's ok Blaine try again." I smile wanting him to do this. Blaine keeps trying and trying, but he is not getting it. I sigh and look at the clock seeing that Blaine is going to want to have a bottle soon. I got an email from mom saying that I need to start feeding Blaine baby food that my teacher brings with her on Sundays. I'm not looking forward to it because that means that it's more work. I have the bottle in the microwave ready to start heating up, I know now that it's better to have everything prepared beforehand.

The bottle is done and I quickly go back into the living room and when I walk in there I see Blaine lying on his stomach. I put the bottle down on the table and run over to him, picking him up and making him drop the toy he work so hard to get.

"Oh my god Blaine, that's so amazing, I knew you could do it." I go on and on to him, used to having one-sided conversations. "You're such a good boy, now I think you need to eat." I walk back over to where I've left his bottle and put him in my lap letting him eat.

**Review = Preview**


End file.
